Another Kagamine Len story
by liveless-snow
Summary: cuma kumpulan cerita seputar seorang Len yang memiliki kakak dan Pacar yang rada stress.
1. Chapter 1

Everyday Life of Kagamine Len

Kegilaan-kegilaan yang mungkin terjadi saat kau memiliki Yandere Imouto dan Osananajimi  
Pair Miku x Len x Rin

==== Warning! =====

My abal-abal Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dan eksis dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Another Fic gaje from ane...

**Morning Kiss**

Pagi seorang Rin Kagamine selalu diawali dengan tugas membangunkan adiknya tercinta

" Len-_kun_! Cepat bangun atau aku akan memberikanmu ciuman selamat pagi " Ucap gadis itu sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Len dengan bahagianya, dan terlihat engsel pegangan kamar Len akhrinya patah lagi.

" Hahahaha Sorry _Nee-san_ hari ini tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi karena TADA! " terlihat Len sudah rapih memakai bajunya

" _MOU!_! Len-_kun_ kau Melakukan kesalahan, saat ini seharusnya seharusnya masih tidur dikasur! Dan bangun setelah aku memberikanmu Ciuman selamat pagi! Ayo Ulangi Lagi!"

" Apa yang _Nee-chan_ katakan kalau terus-terusan bermain-main kita bisa terlambat nih " ujar Len yang mulai beranjak keluar

" GREPPPPP " Tangan Rin menggengam erat pergelangan Tangan Len.

" Eh… ? "

" CEPAT TIDUR LAGI!"

" ATAU AKU AKAN MENIDURKANMU DENGAN PAKSA " Terlihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Rin.

" Eh? BRAKKKKKK! " Sebelum Len membalas ucapan RIn, Len sudah kembali tidur lagi.

Dan seperti hari-hari biasanya pagi seorang Rin lagi-lagi dilewati dengan membangunkan adiknya dengan **Morning Kiss** miliknya.

Dan begitulah seorang Rin, kakak yang sangat mencintai adiknya.

Meskipun cintanya agak sedikit berlebihan

**Sudden Confession**

Orang-orang diVoca High school sudah mengetahui kalau Len itu punya Miku, karena itu ketika Miku menyatakan cintanya semua orang sudah tidak terlalu kaget kecuali Len itu sendiri

" Len aku menyukaimu kumohon jadilah pacarku! " Ujar gadis berambut teal itu dengan muka yang memerah

" ETtoo… Ano…. Aku…. "

" Kenapa Len apa ada yang aneh "

" Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya ya, Kau itu terlalu dekat denganku karena itu aku sulit untuk melihatmu sebagai seorang perempuan, karena kau itu sudah kuaggap kakak sendiri jadi… "

" Jadi kau ingin menolakku ? "

" Maaf tapi aku tidak bi… " Belum sempat Len mengatakan penolakannya dinding disamping Miku sudah hancur berantakan karena pukulannya

" Well kau mencoba menolak ya ? ASAL KAU TAU INI BUKAN REQUEST TAPI ANCAMAN! Jadi kau bisa memilih mau kuhancurkan seperti dinding ini atau… "

" Baiklah! Aku akan menerima Miku-_nee_! "

" Mou begitu dong Len, kan aku jadi tidak susah untuk memikirkan mau dikubur kemana kamu "

Dan hari itu semua orang mengetahui kalau Len dan Miku akhirnya jadian(?) juga .

**Imouto Jealousy**

Mendengar gossip yang menyebar disekolahan tentang adiknya yang jadian dengan teman dekatnya membuat Rin menjadi panic dan nekat melakukan tindakan nekat seperti mengurung adiknya dikamar, atau merantainya dikamar.

Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang lebih ringan yaitu…

" Hei Len-_kun_! " seorang pria berambut biru menghampiri Len dengan sebuah alat aneh ditangannya

" Yo Kaito! Alat apaan itu ? "

" Ini alat pendeteksi penyadap, dengan alat ini kau bisa menemukan penyadap yang ada ditubuhmu "

" HAlaah Kaito memangnya siapa sih yang mau nyadep Lu? " Ujar Len yang mengambil alat itu dan menggunakannya keKAito

" …. " Hening seketika

" TUh kan gk ada satupun penyadap ditubuh lu? Lagian siapa sih yang mau nyadep anak-anak SMA kayak kita ? "

" Gua memang gk ada, tapi lu kan sasaran tante-tante Nekat Len " Ujar Kaito serius dan mulai menggunakan alat itu keLen

" PIIIIP… PIIIIIP….. PIIIIIP…..PIIIII P"

" LU lihat itu, hampir diseluruh badan lu ada penyadapnya, elu mesti hati-hati Len, kalau lu diculik tante-tante nekat, nanti yang mau minjemin duit ma nyontekin gua siapa ? "

" Sialan lu, gua kira lu ngehawatirin gua, ternyata lu Cuma ngehawatirin yang itunya doang "

" Pokoknya hati-hati aja, muka lu yang _Shota_ bisa membuat tante-tante manapun jadi Khilaf dan menculik lu "

Len Cuma bisa **sweatdrop** mendengarnya, dia sangat benci dibilang **Shota** meskipun dia sendiri aslinya seorang **SHota** juga.

Dan setelah dia dirumah.

" Len! "

" Ada apa Nee-_chan_, "

" cepat taruh bajumu dicucian ya, jangan buat Nee-_chan_ susah dengan naro-naro ditempat sembarangan "

" Oke Nee_-chan_! "

Beberapa saat kemudian

Terlihat Rin sedang memeriksa baju sekolah yang tadi Len pakai

" CIh…. Ternyata penyadapnya kurang ampuh. Aku harus menambah lebih banyak dan lebih ampuh untuk melindungi Len "

Yap tidak seorangpun menyadari bahwa dalang dibalik penyadapa itu adalah kakaknya Len sendiri

**Bento**

Istirahat makan siang adalah jam-jam genting terutama buat seorang Len Kagamine yang notabene perut karet, meskipun di ausdah dibuatkan Rin bento super lezat. Tapi tetap saja bocah gendeng satu ini harus makan-makanan lain 1 jam setelahnya.

Tapi sayangnya hari itu sebelum sempat dia menuntaskan hajatnya seorang gadis berambut hijau yang merupakan pacarnya (?) sudah menghadang jalannya menuju kekantin

" Len_-kun_! "

" A… ADa apa ? MIKU-chan ? "

" CIE… CIE PACARNYA KETUA OSIS, MAU MAKAN BARENG NIH YE " Sorakan-sorakan itu seketika membuat Miku memerah karena malu, sementara Muka Len menjadi putih pucat.

" ER… udah dong jangan digodain kan Lennya jadi malu tuh ! " Ujar Miku menunjuk kearah muka Len yang memutih.

" Ano…. Mi….. Mik.. Miku-chan? Apa ada yang bisa dibanting ? Eh dibantu Maksudnya ? " ujar Len yang masih gugup.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu makan _bento _bersama, apa kau mau ? "

" hehehhe Maaf tapi _bento_ku sudah habis, " Ujar Len yang masih berharap dia bisa pergi dari Miku

" Tenang saja aku membawa ekstra "

" TApi…. Aku Kenyang " perlahan Miku mendekati Len dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya

" Kurasa ada kesalahan dengan apa yang kau dengar Len, aku saat ini sedang mengancammu, kalau kau tidak melakukannya aku akan memastikan kau tidak bisa jalan selama 1 minggu "

" Ehh? " Ujar Len cengok sekalian mucet

" Kutunggu ditaman depan ya! "

" CIe yang dibawain makanan ama pacarnya " seru Kaito pada **BFFnya **itu

" ….. " Len hanya bisa diem

" Len kenapa lu pucet? Apa lu sakit ? " Ujar Kaito prihatin

" Gk papa kok Kai. Oh ya kalau tiba-tiba gua kenapa-kenapa tolong tanemin bunga Edelweiss dimakam gua ya Kai "

" AH ngomong apa Lu?, Bahlul banget udah buruan sana ketempat ketemuan tenang aja nanti ane absenin kok " Len hanya bisa merenung, terkadang sulit jika punya **BFF** yang rada-rada somplak.

Hari itu akhirnya Len menghabiskan _bento _buatan Miku yang sangat banyak itu, dia terpaksa menghabiskannya karena saat dia ingin berhenti sebelum habis.

Miku berkata " Jika kau tidak bisa menghabiskannya aku akan membantumu, aku akan membelek perutmu lalu memasukkan makanan itu dari sana, jadi kau bisa pilih mau lewat mulut atau…. "

Yang akhirnya membuat Len semangat untuk menghabiskan _bento_ itu lewat mulutnya

Entah kenapa kehidupan Len menjadi jauh lebih berat setelah Miku menjadi pacarnya(?)

**CPR**

Len terkadang bingung ama pacar dan kakaknya itu, dia sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan dia gk bisa berenang, tapi masih aja mereka memaksa Len untuk ikut kekolam renang.

Karena itu saat ini Len hanya termenung dipinggir kolam renang 2 meter itu.

Untuk ukuran Shota kolam itu sangatlah mengerikan yang membuat Len akhirnya malah tertidur lelap membuat tante-tante, dan cewek-cewek nekat disana mencoba menculiknya.

" GUH! Ada yang punya karung? Gua pengen ngarungin ni SHota! " Ucap seorang tante

" KYAHHH UNYUU BANGET SIH! "

" OMG BISA BUAT PAJANGAN TIAP HARI NIH, SEGER BANGET BOOO! "

" ENak aja yang beginian ane juga mau, ane aja yang ngarungin! "

" GUA! "

" GUA! Gua duluan yang liat ! "

" TApikan gua duluan yang mesen! "

" GUA! "

" GUA! "

Tapi semua berubah ketika Rin dan Miku datang, Aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh mereka membuat para tante-tante itu bubar.

" Hei Rin, aku setuju dengan rencanamu tapi kita harus adil, "

" Yap yang duluan nyelametin dia yang boleh melakukan CPR pada Len ! "

" OKE! DEAL! "

" DEAL! "

Len yang sedang tertidur lelap digotong oleh Rin dan Miku, dan dengan teganya mereka melemparkan Len kekolam renang tadi,

Len yang baru sadar ketika dia sudah ada ditengah-tengah hanya bisa mengap-mengap seperti ikan Mas memohon pertolongan

" TOLONG! TOLONG! "

Tetapi belum ada yang menolong, apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncakan RIn dan Miku

Beberapa saat lalu….

" Tunggu pingsan dulu baru ditolongin , kalau ada yang mencoba menolongnya akan kuhajar kalian " Itulah kata-kata yang disampaikan Rin dan Miku pada semua pengunjung kolam renang sebelum menceburkan Len.

Sementara itu saat ini.

" Sialan Muka Len yang sedang panik itu manis banget " ini Miku

" Oh My GOD! Gua tau kalau dia itu kawai! Tapi baru kali ini gua tau dia bisa seKAWAI INI! " ini Rin.

Len yang akhirnya kelelahan pun akhirnya mulai kelelap dan setelah kelelap berapa kali diapun benar-benar pingsan.

Melihat ini Rin dan Miku mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menolong Len, tapi baru sampai dipinggir kolam, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru entah darimana berenang kencang menolong Len, dan dengan cepat dia meminggirkannya dan memberi Len CPR.

" Uhukk… uhukkk "

" Hoi Len lukan gk bisa berenang ngapain lu tadi ? "

" GK tau Kaito, tadi ane tidur dan tau-taunya ane udah tenggelam aje, "

" Makanya tiduran jangan sembarangan bisa mati lu kalau gk ada gue, "

" Iya, iya haha lu keren amat tadi gk kayak lu disekolahan yang biasa bolot, kalau gua cewek pasti gua udah suka ama lu "

" Bah jangan ngomong gitu nanti gua bisa dihajar pacar lu, ya udah gua maen lagi lu hati-hati ya, jangan tenggelem lagi! "

" SIAP BOS! "

Sementara itu disisi lain

" KAITO! "

Aura hitam menggumpal dikedua insan pelaku pelemparan Len tadi, dan setelah kejadian itu Kaito harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama 1 minggu karena dia terjatuh dari tangga saat dia pulang dari berenang.

TBC kalau gua mau ngerjain, kalau gk ya tamat artinya


	2. Chapter 2

Everyday Life of Kagamine Len

Kegilaan-kegilaan yang mungkin terjadi saat kau memiliki Yandere Onee-chan dan Osananajimi  
Pair Miku x Len x Rin

==== Warning! =====

My abal-abal Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dan eksis dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Another Fic gaje from ane...

_**Nekomimi**_

Hari ini merupakan kencan yang entah sudah keberapa bagi Miku dan Len, meskipun mereka baru jadian selama 2 minggu, tingkat kelelahan dan stress sangatlah tinggi, jika stress bisa melepaskan dirinya sebagai energy panas, mungkin saat ini Len sudah akan sepanas air mendidih.

Dan seperti biasanya Len sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya sementara Miku sedang melihat-lihat pakaian yang sedang dipakai Len sekalian grepe-grepe muka Shota Len.

" Apakah ada yang aneh Mi…. Miku-_nee _? "

" Hm…. Baju bagus ? "

" ada yang lain ? "

" PArfum dan celana juga keren. "

" Bukankah sudah bagus semua kan ? jadi ayo … kita be… berangkat kencan "

" AH aku baru ingat! "

" APa yang kurang memangnya ? " Tanya Len yang bingung akan kata-kata Miku.

" Len kau itu tidak akan afdol untuk pergi jalan-jalan denganku tanpa Telinga kucing! "

" AKu tidak MAU! Pokoknya apapun juga kecuali itu! "

" Oh tidak mau ya ? Apa kau ingin kupakaikan baju _Magical Girl_ saja ? "

" APA! "

" Kau bisa memilih _Nekomimi_ atau _Magical Girl costume_ ? " mendengar kata-kata Miku, Len langsung menelan ludahnya. Dia sangat tahu kalau dia melawan maka umurnya bisa langsung terpotong beberapa tahun, karena itu mau tidak mau dia..

" Bagaimana kalau kita tidak jadi nge_date _diluar aja, nge_date _dirumah gak terlalu burukkan ? "

" oh….. " Secara tiba-tiba pandangan mata Len menjadi gelap dan dia merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Terlihat Miku sedang memberikan Len _Lap-pillow_ dibangku taman, dan disana terlihat Len dengan sangat cantiknya dan tidak berdaya sedang tertidur lelap alias pingsan. Diatas paha Miku dengan baju _Magical Kitty_ lengkap dengan kuping kucing dan ekornya.

Dan saat itu Miku terlihat dengan sulitnya menyeka, hidungnya yang mimisan akibat melihat _kekawaian _Len yang sedang tertidur itu.

_**Tujuan Pada Tahun Ini.**_

Hari ini Rin mendapatkan tugas, apa tujuan yang ingin kau capai pada tahun ini dari gurunya.

Dan diapun dengan senang hati menuliskan

Tujuan Tahun ini : Menjadi Pengantin Len

Caranya:  
1. Membuat Miku dan Len menjauh  
2. Lindungi _First Kiss_ dan keperjakaan Len  
Len untuk menandatangani surat nikah  
4. Pastikan Miku putus dengan Len  
5. Pergi keluar NEgeri dimana Len dan Rin bisa menikah

Dan ketika RIn menyerahkan tugasnya itu, sang guru berkata.

" RIn aku tahu kalau kau itu _Bro-con_, tapi bisakah kau pikirkan hal yang realistis dan mungkin bisa kau dapatkan dengan benar pada tahun ini, seperti menjadi lebih tinggi atau bisa lompat setinggi 2M, ya seandainya kau benar-benar mau menikah dengan Len kan kau tidak bisa melakukannya tahun ini, jadi kau harus fikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan tahun ini "

Dan akhirnya Rin pun disuruh mengulang tugas tersebut.

Dan ketika dia meyerahkan tugasnya dengan judul baru

" Mengambil CIuman pertama Len and Keperjakaannya "

Dia tentu saja langsung kembali disuruh untuk mengerjakan ulang tugas, yang sudah dia kerjakan ulang tersebut dengan judul baru.

_**Nyaaaa**_

Ketika Len sudah bangun, dari tidur lelapnya terlihat Miku yang masih dengan sibuknya mentransfusi darahnya, akibat kehilangan banyak darah dari hidung karena serangan _Neko-Len Kyuun_.

" Miku-_nee a_pa yang terjadi padamu ? "

" AH aku tidak kenapa-kenapa,aku hanya senang karena bisa kencan bareng Len "

Melihat keadaan orang-orang disekitarnya memandangnya dengan pandangan_ "IF-You-Know-What-I-Mean"_, alias muka mesum.

Len Langsung berteriak ketika dia melihat tubuhnya yang terpasangkan baju Magical Neko Girl lengkap dengan kuping-kupingnya

" GYAHHHH! "

" JRUTTTTT " Ini suara orang-orang yang sedang mimisan akibat melihat ke_kawaian_ saat Len sedang berteriak tadi.

" GUUHHHHH! LEN_-KUN_! KAMU ITU _KAWAI_ banget! " teriak Miku ikut-ikutan mimisan.

Melihat mereka semua mimisan Len langsung mencoba melarikan diri, sebelum akhirnya Miku menangkap tangannya dan berkata dengan muka masih penuh dengan darah mimisan tadi.

" Bisakah kau mengatakan _Nyaaa _untukku ? "

" TIdak Mau! "

" TApi itu pasti akan terlihat sangat _kawai_! "

" Tidak Mau! "

" Menurutku kamu itu sangatlah cocok untuk melakukan itu Len " ujar Miku sambil tersenyum

" TIDAK! TIDAK ! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH "

" Len….. " Muka Miku terlihat suram, matanya menjadi kosong dan aura disekitarnya menjadi gelap

" AKu tidak akan mau! TIDAK AKAN PER,… " MElihat Muka Miku yang mengeluarkan Aura hitam membuat Len jadi pucat.

" APA KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MATI " melihat itu Len langsung menjadi keder dan dengan pelan tapi pasti Len mengangkat tangannya keatas dan mengatakan

" _NYAAAAA_" suara yang keluar dari mulut kecil Len itu berhasil membuat semua orang yang kebetulan lewat ditempat itu terjatuh pingsan, akibat kehilangan banyak darah akibat mimisan.

Dan hari itu akhirnya dikenal sebagai _" Mimisan Day "._

Dan berakhirlah kencan Miku dan Len hari itu dengan keadaan Miku yang sedang pingsan akibat kebanyakan mendapat _"Len-Len dosis "._

Sementara Len akhirnya menjadi stress dan tidak mau keluar kamar selama 3 hari.

Ancaman

KEtika Rin melihat len pulang dengan muka lusuh dan kesal, awalnya membuat Rin bahagia, karena dia tahu kalau ada kejadian buruk saat mereka berdua ngedate barusan. Tetapi ternyata efek stress Len membuat dia mengunci kamar selama berhari-hari.

Dan mau tidak mau Rin harus mengancam Len agar dia mau keluar kamar.

**Hari ke-1 **

" Len jika kau tidak keluar, semua sandera dikulkas(pisang punya Len) akan kubunuh semua "

" …. " Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Len

" Kalau kau tidak keluar sampai hitungan ke3 aku akan membunuh semua sandera "

" 1 " Hening

" 2 " masih hening

" 3 " dan hari itu puluhan nyawa pisang dibantai oleh seorang Rin KAgamine, meskipun telah mengambil banyak korban, sayangnya tujuan Rin untuk mengeluarkan Len dari kamarnya

**HAri ke-2 **

" Len jika kau tidak keluar, aku akan menyebarka foto-foto memalukanmu saat masih kecil dan juga saat kau tertidur "

" Kalau kau tidak keluar sampai hitungan ke3 aku akan membunuh semua sandera "

" 1 " Hening

" 2 " masih hening

" 3 " sayangnya hari itu ancaman Rin tidak terjadi, karena setelah dia pikir-pikir akan sangat merugikan jika dia memberikan foto-foto kawai lLen secara masal.

**Hari ke-3**

Entah kenapa berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya kali ini nafas Rin sangat tidak teratur,mukanya sudah memerah memikirkan ancaman yang akan dia katakan pada Len hari ini. Untuk hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya dia sangat berharap Len tidak akan membukakan pintunya.

" Len jika kau tidak keluar, maka aku akan mendobrak pintu ini secara paksa dan menciummu dibibir! "

" GUBRAKKKK,JDDAAAAAKKKK,CRASH! Kreeek " terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan terlihat muka Len yang pucat pasi karena tidak makan-makanan sehat selama beberapa hari didalam kamarnya terlihat bekas-bekas Mie dan bungkus snack yang dia makan.

" … " HEning seketika dan terlihat muka Rin yang kecewa.

" KENAPA LEN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI YANG KAU LAKUKAN DUA HARI LALu! KENAPA KAU MEMBUKA PINTUNYA! "

" SOalnya aku tahu, kalau untuk kali ini jika aku tidak membuka pintunya maka keperjakaan dan ciuman pertamaku gk bakal aman "

" LEN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMBERIKANKU HARAPAN PALSU! AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU COWOK PEMBERI HARAPAN PALSU "Aura hitam keluar dari tubuh RIn dan entah apa yang dilakukan Rin pada Len, waktu istirahat Len yang sudah berjalan selama 3 hari tadi, terpaksa harus bertambah menjadi 1 minggu untuk istirahat akibat memar-memar yang diterimanya dari RIn.

====================TBC====================


End file.
